Only Child: An Alternate Ending
by Chuken Hachiko
Summary: I read Only Child by xlostwithoutyou, and I thought that this would be another good  not exactly better, but good  way for it to end. Character-death. I own nothing. Fixed the formatting errors.


**(BETTER FORMATING. It has been ages since I've posted anything on here. My usual formatting tricks don't work anymore. :( ).**

Author's Note: I read this story awhile back, but was waiting until I got my laptop back for repairs before I started the story. The story was Only Child by xlostwithoutyou (which can be found here http:/ .net / s / 7059025 / 1 / Only_Child). She initially wrote the story as a happy ending (Finn dreams that Rachel miscarries), but this is my alternate ending if you will. I haven't written a lot of stuff lately, so sorry if this is terrible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. And I don't own the first, rather large bit in italics. My story begins with 'Finn woke with a start…' the first part belongs to xlostwithoutyou. The songs are Lucy by Anna Tsuchiya and Lucy by Skillet

* * *

><p><em>The sound of the beep rang in his ears and he knew the noise would never leave his mind; it would be stuck forever.<em>

_No matter how many doctors he begged, no matter how many tears he shed, they would not let him go see Rachel right now._

_But it wasn't _fair_, she needed him._

_No, he needed_ her_._

_She couldn't leave him, no way. They had promised each other years ago – their senior year of high school before they graduated and knew that had to go their separate ways for college, they would stillbe__together – she didn't leave then and she can't leave now._

_He couldn't get the images out of his mind._

_Waking up in the middle of the night when he felt something wet against his legs and pushing the covers off with shaky hands as he saw all the blood pooled at his wife's feet._

_"Rachel, Rachel!" He shook her shoulders gently but frantically and she slowly stirred awake, rubbing her eyes._

_"What is it?"_

_"The baby," was all that he could manage to say._

_And they had quickly rushed to the hospital, both not saying a word, for they were afraid to even make a sound, as if doing so would make it all worse._

_In fact, the last thing he had heard escape her lips after she had been taken to a room immediately was a loud, piercing scream._

_And no, he was pretty sure it wasn't from bearing his child either._

_But__damn__those doctors to hell, they wouldn't let him see her! He needed to see her! He needed to see if she was okay or if the baby was okay and – oh God, a doctor was walking toward him._

_And down, down, down on the floor he went as the doctor explained, apologized and left him to grieve his two losses._

* * *

><p>Finn woke with a start. He looked around, frantic, searching for some sign of his wife in the dark, only to have his hand met by the back of a couch. He let out a groan when he realized how true the dream was. A light flicked on and he realized where he was. He was lying on the couch in his stepbrother and boyfriend's apartment, which was a block from the hospital where…where…Finn did not even want to finish that sentence in his head.<p>

"Finn. Are you okay?" Kurt walked into the living room, dressed in his pajamas. "I heard you yell, I wanted to make sure that you were-" Kurt began, but only realized that his stepbrother would probably never be okay. His wife died. Carrying his child.

"Yeah…" Finn mumbled. Finn did not want to say he was fine. He knew he was not. "Go back to sleep Kurt." Finn told his brother. Kurt nodded and reluctantly headed back into the bedroom he shared with Blaine, leaving Finn alone in the living room, looking at his hands, and not wanting to sleep again. He did not even want to be in this city. The city that she had been so madly in love with since she was a child. He had followed her because he had been in love with her probably even before they had first done that Don't Stop Believing duet. He fell asleep reluctantly, trying to remember that haze before he had found himself on the couch in the living room in his stepbrother's New York apartment.

"_I'm sorry Mr. Hudson, but your wife and child have passed." The doctor said to Finn. "The cause is still unknown, both your wife and child were healthy up until tonight weren't they?" the doctor asked. Finn nodded. The doctor's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of any potential causes. "We'll have more information for you in the morning. This entire situation has all of us baffled. Do you have anyone who you can stay with tonight?" the doctor asked. Finn nodded._

"_Is there a phone I can use? We left the apartment in such a hurry; I didn't get a chance to-" Finn began. The doctor nodded towards the reception desk._

"_Go talk to the receptionist over there. She'll be able to help you." The doctor said. Finn nodded his thanks and walked over to the receptionist desk and asked to use the phone. The receptionist, who must have been able to guess what the doctor told Finn, nodded sympathetically._

"_What's the number?" she asked him. Finn told her and she then handed him the receiver. The phone rung for what seemed like forever until Kurt finally answered._

"Hello?" _Kurt asked groggily._

"_Kurt. It's Finn. Can I stay at your place tonight?" Finn asked._

"Why? Did you have a fight with Rachel or something?" _Kurt asked him._

"_No. Rachel. She-She…" Finn began, and he already felt the tears well up in his eyes. Kurt woke up a little bit more when he heard the deep sadness in his stepbrother's voice. "…She's dead Kurt." He told his stepbrother. Kurt was silent for a moment._

"Stay there. Blaine and I will head over to the hospital. You drove right?" _Kurt asked Finn._

"_Yeah." Finn replied._

"Alright. We'll be heading out the door as soon as I hang up. I'll drive you here and Blaine'll drive your car here. That okay?" _Kurt asked his brother. Finn nodded. The car had been his and Rachel's he did not even want to think about sitting in it right now._

"_That's cool. See you in a few minutes." Finn said to Kurt and hung up the phone. He handed the receiver back to the receptionist and walked towards the front of the hospital, waiting outside in the early morning light for his stepbrother and boyfriend to show up. He smiled weakly when he saw his stepbrother's old, but nice looking; blue Honda civic drive up to the front entrance of the hospital. Blaine got out of the passenger side of the car._

"_Where'd you park?" Blaine asked Finn. Finn gestured towards an entrance to the parking garage marked 'emergency parking only.'_

"_It's the truck right next to the entrance to the hospital. Ohio plates still. You can't miss it." Finn told him. "If you have any trouble finding it, you can just call Kurt." Blaine nodded and walked into the parking garage as Finn got into the passenger side of his stepbrother's car. Kurt looked at his stepbrother; Finn noticed that he had been crying._

"_She's gone?" Kurt squeaked out. Finn did not say anything. "Rachel Berry. It just isn't right." Kurt whispered._

"_I know. Just shut up and drive Kurt. I don't wanna talk about it." Finn told him. Kurt nodded and started the car._

"_Have you told her dads yet?" Kurt asked him. Finn shrugged._

"_I'll call them in the morning. Can I stay with you for a few days? I don't think I can go back to the apartment yet." Finn asked. Kurt nodded._

"_Of course." He told him. They drove in silence for the rest of the way back to his and Blaine's apartment building. Once they were up in the apartment, Kurt set up a bed for Finn in the living room. "We'll try to go back in the morning, if not, I'm pretty sure you have some clothes somewhere around here…" Kurt trailed off, not mentioning the fact that Rachel had some clothes here too probably, and he hoped and prayed to whatever higher power that was up there that his stepbrother did not find them. "If not, we can talk to Puck tomorrow, I'm guessing you both are still around the same size?" Kurt asked Finn. Finn only shrugged as he lay out on the couch. "Night Finn. Try to get some sleep." Kurt told him._

"_Night Kurt." Finn said as Kurt turned out the light. And with that, Finn went to sleep, and did not even wake up when Blaine had come in after driving Finn's car back to the apartment's parking garage._

* * *

><p>The phone calls he had to make late that next morning were difficult to say the least. The first one he made was naturally to Rachel's dads. Finn loved Rachel's dads, and knew that they would of made wonderful grandparents. They had been so excited about having a grandchild, but when Finn called them to tell them about what happened, that excitement was replaced with sheer terror. Finn had talked to Leroy, who had told Finn that he would call Hiram and they would be on the first plane to JFK as soon as Hiram could get home from work.<p>

"_How are you doing Finn?" _Leroy asked his son-in-law.

"Terrible. I haven't been back to the apartment yet. I may go back sometime today, but I can't go back alone just yet." Finn said to him. Leroy 'hmmm'd.

"_Understandable. We'll see you in a couple hours okay?" _he said to his son-in-law.

"Do you have Kurt's number? I don't have my phone with me, I forgot it at the apartment when we left for the hospital this morning." Finn said to Leroy.

"_I'll save it as soon as we get off the phone. I'll be sure to call this number as soon as we get off the plane." _Leroy told him.

"Thanks. Bye Mr. Berry." Finn told him and hung up. He then called his parents, who also said that they would be on the next possible flight to New York. He frowned as he sat at Blaine and Kurt's kitchen table, a cup of coffee in front of him. Kurt came in and looked at him, confused. Finn looked at him and sighed.

"Should I call Miss Corcoran?" Finn asked Kurt. Kurt shrugged.

"Do what you think is best. I personally think that it might be a good idea, but it might run into some of that good ol' fashion Glee drama. Because for all you know, she might let the fact that she feels like shit for abandoning Rachel turn her into an attention whore, and you really don't need that right now Finn." Kurt explained. Finn nodded, and then continued making his calls. He called Mr. Shue, and the rest of Glee. All of who said they would make their way to New York as soon as they could. With the exception of Puck and Quinn, who already lived in the same apartment building as Blaine and Kurt. They were up in the apartment minutes after getting the call. They hugged Finn the second they got in the apartment, and then the five of them sat down at the table, coffees in hand.

"Do you guys think I should call Miss Corcoran?" Finn asked Quinn and Puck. Puck shrugged.

"She was her mother." Quinn pointed out. "I have her number if you need it." Finn nodded, and then got ready to dial it on Kurt's phone. He called.

"_Hello?"_ an eight-year-old voice squeaked into the phone. Finn smiled.

"Hi. Can I talk to your Mom?" Finn asked the little girl.

"_Sure! Lemme get her. Mama! Someone called you!" _the little girl announced. A few seconds later Shelby Corcoran had the phone.

"_Shelby Corcoran here." _The woman announced.

"Hi Miss Corcoran. This is Finn Hudson. I'm calling about Rachel." Finn said awkwardly. He had never really talked to Miss Corcoran. Aside from when he and Puck got punished for slashing the tires on Vocal Adrenaline's Range Rovers, he had never even said much to her. Not even at their wedding, which Rachel insisted inviting her to, despite all that had happened between her and the older woman.

"_Yes…" _Miss Corcoran said hesitantly. _"What about her?" _

"Well, a few months after we got married, we found out that she was pregnant. She got through most of the pregnancy just fine, but a few days before her due date, last night. She miscarried. She died early this morning. Her and the baby." Finn explained to her.

"_Do they know what caused it?" _Miss Corcoran asked softly.

"Not yet. They said that her and the baby had been just fine until last night." Finn replied. "Look…Shelby, I'm not expecting you to go to the funeral. The only reason I'm calling you to begin with is because you're Rachel's mom, and since Rachel invited you to our wedding, she probably would of wanted me to." Finn explained.

"_Yes. I'm sorry about your loss Finn, but I just don't think it would be right of me to go to the funeral. I appreciate you telling me though." _Miss Corcoran told Finn.

"Alright. I'll let you go now." Finn told her.

"_Alright. Good bye Finn." _She said.

"Bye." Finn replied and hung up. The others looked at him expectantly. "She's not going to come. She didn't think it would be right of her to come. And she's right." Finn told them. They all nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes, looking at their still untouched coffees.

"Have you been to the apartment yet?" Quinn asked Finn. Finn shook his head.

"No." Finn replied.

"You'll have to go back eventually." Quinn told him. Finn shook his head.

"Not yet." He replied. "It's too soon."

"You wouldn't be going alone dude," Puck pointed out. "Everyone from Glee will most likely be here by tonight. We'll all go with you if you want." Puck told him. Finn shook his head.

"No. It's something I should do alone." Finn told him. "I appreciate you guys for caring, but I'd rather do it by myself." He said. They all nodded. With that, they all dispersed from the kitchen, with the exception of Finn, who stayed with Kurt's cell phone to call Rachel's manager. Daphne cried, but he knew somewhere deep down that the woman was grateful that she did not have to put up with the demands of 'The Great' Rachel Berry-Hudson anymore. Finn got the feeling that she was crying for her job, rather then for Rachel, so he did his best to get off the phone as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>The funeral happened a few days later. In the front of the room there was a larger casket for Rachel, and a smaller one for the baby. The baby, Finn decided, would have been named Lucy. Which was something he explained in the eulogy.<p>

"Lucy is the name of two very different songs. The first is by the only foreign artist Rachel ever listened to. Anna Tsuchiya. It talks about chasing after your dreams and being yourself no matter what you face. I feel like that song fit Rachel so well. She went after her dreams, and especially during high school she didn't care what people said about her. She had that one dream, and she didn't give up on it." Finn explained. He looked at the smaller casket.

"Lucy Hudson. She's named after the other song I mentioned. It's by a band called Skillet. They aren't really a mainstream band, but if you saw Rachel's iTunes, their songs were usually the ones Rachel would listen to if she were sad. They were also the only band I was ever able to get Rachel into. It also, I think, describes my feelings right now. My feelings for both my wife and my daughter. And now, if I may, I'd like to sing the song for you. Puck? Sam?" The piano started and Sam and Puck came up to the front and picked up a pair of acoustic guitars.

"Hey Lucy, I remember your name I left a dozen roses on your grave today…" Finn began, and taking two bouquets, one of red roses and one of white roses from the front row, he placed the bouquet of red roses on Rachel's casket, and the white roses on Lucy's casket. "I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away I just came to talk for a while I got some things I need to say…Now that it's over I just wanna hold her I'd give up all the world to see That little piece of heaven looking back at me Now that it's over I just wanna hold her I've gotta live with the choices i made And I can't live with myself today…Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday They said it'd bring some closure to say your name I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance But all I got are these roses to give And they can't help me make amends…Now that it's over I just wanna hold her I'd give up all the world to see That little piece of heaven looking back at me Now that it's over I just wanna hold her I've gotta live with the choices i made And I can't live with myself today…Here we are, now you're in my arms I never wanted anything so bad Here we are, for a brand new start Living the life that we could've had…Me and Lucy walking hand in hand Me and Lucy never wanna end Just another moment in your eyes I'll see you in another life In heaven where we never say goodbye…Here we are, now you're in my arms Here we are for a brand new start Got to live with the choices I've made And I can't live with myself today…Me and Lucy walking hand in hand Me and Lucy never wanna end Got to live with the choices I've made And I can't live with myself today…Hey Lucy, I remember your name…" Finn finished. By the end of the song, there were tears in his eyes, and for the first time since her death, he cried. He dropped to his knees and cried. Puck and Sam dropped down to help their friend up and take him to his seat between Rachel's dads and his parents. His Mom wrapped an arm around him and held him, whispering comforting words to him as the Rabbi who was conducting the funeral said that they had gotten to the point of the service where people could share their memories of Rachel. Finn could not remember a word said after that.

* * *

><p>The next day, Finn finally decided to go back to the apartment for the first time in days. He went alone like he had requested. He unlocked the door and looked around blankly. Her jacket and shoes were gone, since she had worn them to the hospital. He looked at the kitchen counter where their phones were. He looked at her phone first. For a famous Broadway actress, her phone was simple. A shocking blue slider phone from Verizon, the Intensity II if he remembered correctly. Her background was of his hand. He smiled. He had sent it to her one day after she had been having a terrible day at work, he even laughed a bit when he saw the banner she had. 'Here! Hold this!' He looked at her messages a bit. Some pleasantries exchanged between her and Quinn. Apparently Quinn had just found out she was pregnant again, but as of a few days ago, had not told Puck yet. He looked at her conversation with him and smirked. They had been texting shamelessly dirty text messages since she got pregnant. He looked for a little while and after he could not stand it anymore, he looked at his own phone.<p>

His was a bit older, and he had it since high school, the only different thing was he had gotten a New York number shortly after he and Rachel got married. He looked at his new messages; most of them were from Glee-clubbers who had not figured out that his phone was still at the apartment. There was a text from someone at work asking where he was that was marked the day he had taken Rachel to the hospital. There was one final one; it had no number and no name, which was surprising. Finn did not think that you could do that with text messages. He opened it, and started sobbing again.

"_See you darling. I love you. Lucy and I are doing just fine. Love, Rachel."_


End file.
